


Твое сознание и есть твой надгробный камень

by EliLynch



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Когда обычные люди расстаются, они пытаются забыть друг друга. Когда ты расстаешься с магом и он говорит, что не помнит тебя, это нужно воспринимать буквально.





	

Абонент не отвечает вам, абонент вас не помнит.   
Что обычно означает "не помнит"? Всеми силами старается забыть. Забивает свой дом ненужными вещами, а свою голову - бессмысленными делами, лишь бы оттянуть тот момент, когда остаешься в постели один, один, один и ни в коем случае не поворачиваешь голову, чтобы не увидеть пустое место рядом с собой.   
Это значит, что в каждом предмете, до которого дотрагивался бывший возлюбленный, живут воспоминания, похожие на рой диких ос. Коснись рукой - и вскоре ты будешь кататься по полу, воя от боли.   
Это значит, что ты не выйдешь на улицу. Не делай этого, не совершай ошибку. У каждого прохожего будет его прическа, его походка, одежда один-в-один и тот же запах парфюма. Любовь сужает твой мир до одного человека, а после - до абсолютного ничего, когда он уходит.   
А он обязательно уходит. 

Но если ты расстаешься с магом, все еще хуже. "Не помнит" нужно воспринимать буквально. 

_Это слишком больно_ , — сообщалось в письме Магнуса, сразу после приветствия. Ряды аккуратных столбиков из угловатых букв выстроились на листке бумаги, у каждой "е" была лихая петля на конце. Как петли виселиц, приготовленные для шеи Алека, самолеты с фюзеляжами, полными бомб, над его городом. — _У Охотников, вероятно, выше болевой порог. Маги слабы. Ладно, не буду клеветать на всех, слаб я. Переслал твои вещи, проветрил комнаты, избавился от запаса сандалового масла, и это совершенно не помогло. Я люблю тебя, Александр, до черноты в глазах, люблю сильнее, чем любил кого-либо за восемьсот лет.  
Я люблю тебя и знаю, что любовь никуда не денется. Проклятие бессмертных. Да, время может притупить чувства, но не избавить от них. Пройдут годы, десятилетия, века, а я все так же буду вздрагивать, услышав твое имя, и вспоминать, как ты смотрел на меня тогда, в нашу последнюю встречу. Самую последнюю, как оказалось. Почему ты не пришел за вещами, Александр? Я кое-как побросал их в сумку, а потом целую неделю просидел дома, то и дело обнимаясь с ней. Когда я прислал твои вещи к порогу Института, ты хоть заметил, что одного свитера не хватает? Самого ужасного, того, темно-синего, с заплаткой на спине. Когда-то я называл его жутким, а сейчас каждую ночь встречаю в нем. Ну разве не дурак? Еще какой. Стоило бы экономить и носить его раз в неделю, а то этот несчастный свитер уже давно пахнет мной, а не тобой. Жаль, что "нашего" запаха больше не существует.   
Что я еще мог бы рассказать тебе о том, как нынче провожу досуг... Почти ничего. Дам один совет: не ешь холодную пиццу, чтобы наказать себя. Пусть это остается моей личной пыткой. А еще ~~не пей много спиртного~~ вообще не пей спиртное и не плачь. Пожалуйста, не плачь из-за меня, Александр. Хорошо, что ты молод. В молодости (так говорят, я сам помню очень уж смутно), любовные раны рубцуются быстрее. А может быть, ты успел решить, что и меня не любил по-настоящему, как в случае с Джейсом? Ты перестал звонить мне, и не нужно больше бороться с искушением ответить. Надеюсь, это добрый знак. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Счастливее, чем с парнем, который ничего о себе не рассказывает и заставляет сомневаться в искренности его чувств.   
Но я хочу быть с тобой - возражает твой образ в моей голове. Его голос звучит убедительно и велико желание согласиться, но..." Но" находятся обязательно, ты заметил? Я говорю, что нам не быть вместе, потому что я никогда уже не смогу доверять тебе, и это правда. Правдой является и то, что я боюсь возвести привязанность к тебе в абсолют. Посмотри на этот аттракцион невиданной щедрости, сегодня я предельно честен.   
Страшно любить кого-то до такой степени, когда начинается казаться, что после смерти этого человека взорвется Вселенная. Вдвойне страшно любить охотника. Вы с рождения являетесь женихами и невестами смерти. Не надо было начинать, не надо было пытаться соперничать с ней. Ладно. Сделаем вид, что я чем-то помог тебе. Хотя бы нашим путешествием. Здорово было, верно? Я собрал коллаж из наших дорожных фотографий, он прилагается к этому письму. Обратно не пересылай и не показывай их мне. Уничтожь, если хочешь или забрось в одну из кладовок (должны же в вашем Институте быть кладовки?).   
Надеюсь, путешествие немного отвлекло тебя от горя.   
Я говорил тебе раньше, но не грех и повторить: красивее всего ты выглядишь тогда, когда улыбаешься. Хотелось бы долго расписывать, как от твоих улыбок тепло разливается по венам, однако, неловко выйдет, если я залью страницу слезами и придется переписывать.   
Вдох-выдох. Перехожу к сути. Александр. Я принял решение_  
Алек прервал чтение, чтобы сделать собственные вдох-выдох. У него кружилась голова, и он безмерно радовался тому, что читал это письмо лежа. Если рухнет в обморок, как истеричная барышня, этого никто не заметит, обойдется без сотрясения мозга. За прошедшие пять минут послание Магнуса успело растрогать и расстроить его, а "принял решение" привело в ужас.   
Алек ждал, что в следующей строчке будет что-то вроде "уехать на десять лет" или "начать встречаться с накачанным парнем по имени Уилл, он во всем лучше, чем ты, и умопомрачительный секс с ним заменит мне любовь".   
Реальность оказалась куда страшнее.   
_Я принял решение стереть воспоминания. Воспоминания о нас, все до единого. Приглашу одну старую подругу, тоже из числа магов, и попрошу ее о помощи. Прости, Александр.  
Или не прощай. Разозлись на меня как следует, возненавидь. Ненависть выжжет любовь, а когда схлынет, станет безразличием. Мы познакомимся заново, и ни одному из нас не будет больно.   
Это письмо обратится в пепел через два часа с момента отправки. К тому времени все будет кончено. Не пытайся мне помешать. _Слишком_ больно оставлять все, как есть. Поверь мне. Обещаю, я в последний раз прошу тебя об этом.   
Не люби меня, Александр.   
Прощай. _

Алек мчался к Магнусу, игнорируя правила дорожного движения, бежал на красный свет и перекатывался через бамперы машин. Он сжимал в руке письмо - пока оно существовало, эта последняя улика (не)совершенного преступления, пока не горело, обжигая его ладони - казалось, что все еще можно было изменить. Он ворвется в квартиру Магнуса и назовет его распоследним идиотом, а потом скажет то же самое о себе и будет плакать, позабыв о том, что отец внушал ему с детства. "Охотники не плачут, даже когда умирают". По правде говоря, Алек начал плакать в Институте и продолжил заниматься тем же в пути (извини, отец, твои советы полное дерьмо), но почти не обратил на это внимания.   
Добравшись до дома Магнуса, Алек споткнулся на пороге, отбил себе коленку (что тоже не имело значения) и долго вдавливал в стену ни в чем не повинную кнопку звонка, пока не понял, что подъезд открыт. Магнус часто забывал закрыть дверь до конца, когда возвращался домой после рейда по магазинам одежды.   
Собрав все силы в кулак, в тот же, где лежало злополучное письмо, Алек взлетел вверх по лестнице и забарабанил в дверь квартиры. Даже с дверью у него было связано слишком много воспоминаний. К этой двери его прижимали спиной и начинали целовать раньше, чем он успевал сказать, как больно впивается в бок круглая дверная ручка.   
Когда Магнус появился на пороге, Алек, в общем-то, сразу понял, что опоздал. Перед ним стоял очень знакомый Магнус, но все-таки не тот.   
Волосы нынешнего были зачесаны назад, как у мужчин из фильмов сороковых годов, а из одежды на нем были только узкие синие джинсы и рубашка с принтом - кадром из "Сияния".   
Алек знал эту рубашку и знал про Сияние, поскольку Бейн показывал ему этот фильм в рамках образовательной программы "Александр, для чего изобретали кинематограф, в каком веке ты живешь?!". Но Алек не был знаком с человеком, который изумленно разглядывал его сейчас. Раньше Магнус как только ни смотрел на Алека: ласково, раздраженно, томно (этот взгляд они в шутку называли "постельным"), огорченно, устало, разочарованно...   
Никогда он не смотрел на Алека, как на постороннего человека. И этот взгляд был хуже всех, даже хуже того, что Алек видел в туннеле метро, при тусклом свете ведьминого огня.   
— Хм, — промолвил Магнус и почесал указательным пальцем кончик носа. — Александр Лайтвуд, если я не ошибаюсь?   
— Не ошибаешься. — Алек слышал, как звучал издалека его голос. Магнус говорил не с ним и не он отвечал ему.   
— Что тебя сюда привело? Кому-то требуется помощь лучшего мага в городе?   
"Мне, мне, мне. Не помощь, весь маг целиком".   
— Нет. Я просто...   
— Пожалел, что не позвонил мне после вечеринки в честь дня рождения Мяо, — неверно закончил за него Магнус и усмехнулся. — Верно? Что же ты так? С тех пор много воды утекло. Ты упустил шанс, а ведь нам могло быть очень даже весело вместе. Кстати, Мяо давно вернулся, надо вас познакомить.   
Он оглянулся через плечо и выкрикнул имя кота. Мяо не заставил себя ждать. Вальяжной походкой выплыв в коридор, кот вопросительно посмотрел на хозяина, а затем перевел немигающий взгляд на Алека. В следующую секунду Мяо уже летел к нему, жалобно воя. Алек опустился на колени и принялся гладить его. Стоять перед Магнусом на коленях было проще, чем пытаться удержаться на ногах.   
Правда, приходилось бороться с желанием обнять его ноги.   
— Надо же, — удивленно вскинул брови Магнус. — Раньше Мяо не влюблялся с первого взгляда. Наверное, в тебе действительно есть что-то особенное.   
"Особенное несчастье".   
Алек ничего не ответил, только продолжил чертить пальцами полоски на пушистой кошачьей спине. Снова и снова, словно пытаясь загипнотизировать себя. Мяо мурлыкал и вился вокруг него, тыкаясь мокрым носом в ладони.   
"Возможно, мы познакомимся заново и ни одному из нас не будет больно". Мы познакомимся заново и один из нас будет сходить с ума, не зная, сможет ли выдержать прогулку по всем кругам ада. 

Алек вспомнил, как призванный на дом к Магнусу демон требовал поделиться с ним счастливыми мигами жизни. Всего по одному воспоминанию с человека, могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, демон не просил расплатиться фунтом плоти.   
Алек тогда быстро прокручивал в памяти эпизоды своей жизни, хотел отдать что-то связанное с Джейсом, а не с Магнусом, но не вышло. Именно в тот момент он окончательно осознал, что Джейс не делал его счастливым. С ним бывало хорошо и весело, да, но с безмерным, сияющим, сверкающим всеми блестками мира счастьем Алек познакомился благодаря другому человеку. 

Тому, что сейчас думал о нем не больше, чем о приоткрытой двери в подъезд. 

После того, как демон-вуайерист получил плату за свои услуги и исчез, Алек слегка пошутил. Сделал вид, что отдал все совместные воспоминания, а не одно. На мгновение Магнус поверил в это. В его глазах мелькнул настоящий ужас.   
Сегодня они поменялись местами, и не было никакой надежды на то, что Магнус рассмеется и скажет, что давно собирался отомстить и вот наконец представился случай. 

Необязательно сдаваться, даже если имеешь дело с магом. Алек мог бы наплевать на пожелания Магнуса и принести сюда их общие фотографии. Или привести Джейса и Клэри, как свидетелей на место преступления, и взять у них показания. "Скажите, сэр, вы подтверждаете, что Магнус Бейн несколько месяцев встречался с Александром Лайтвудом и говорил, что любит его? Отвечайте, держа руку на Кодексе, сэр". Могло сработать.   
Но.   
"Но" обязательно находятся.   
Алек давно не видел Магнуса таким спокойным. Умиротворенным. Далеким от любых нефилимских проблем. Разве мог он снова все испортить и потребовать назад то, от чего Бейн отказался добровольно?   
— Александр, почему ты плачешь? — спросил Магнус, нахмурившись, и присел на корточки рядом с ним.   
"Стоило тебе прийти сюда, и у него возникли поводы для расстройства".   
— П-потому что упустил свой шанс, — ответил Алек, проглотив всхлип. 

Как хорошо, что скоро начнется война и я умру, — пронеслось у него в голове.


End file.
